User blog:JPBrigatti/PSASBR Fake Sam Fischer Moveset
Samuel "Sam" Fisher is the main protagonist of the Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell series of video games developed by Ubisoft and is a playable character in PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale. Biography LIEUTENANT COMMANDER *A combat veteran of a hundred silent wars, Sam Fisher is one of the most experienced and highly respected covert operators in the U.S. intelligence community. Before his NSA career, Fisher was a CIA operator within the Special Activities Division (SAD), a highly decorated sailor in the U.S. Navy, where he rose to the rank of Lieutenant Commander while serving in the Navy SEALs as an operator of SEAL Team 3, and a Tier One operator within United States Naval Special Warfare Development Group (DEVGRU) of the Joint Special Operations Command (JSOC)4. He retired from active duty circa 1996, but later returned to service in 2004 to work for the NSA as a member of the NSA's ultra-secret Third Echelon branch. Fisher is an expert in the art of stealth, trained in various techniques and tactics, and highly trained in fieldcraft. He is extremely proficient in both armed and unarmed combat, specifically SEAL CQB and Krav Maga, and can also speak seven foreign languages (i.e. Russian, Korean, Arabic, German, Chinese, Persian and Spanish) as well as understand a wide variety of other languages9. When possible, Fisher operates almost exclusively at night and prefers to work alone in the field. THE LEGACY OF SAM FISHER: *''Splinter Cell'' *''Splinter Cell: Pandora Tomorrow'' *''Splinter Cell: Chaos Theory '' *''Splinter Cell: Essentials'' *''Splinter Cell: Double Agent'' *''Splinter Cell: Conviction'' *''Splinter Cell: Blacklist'' Arcade Opening Rival Name: Snake Reason: TBA Connection: Splinter Cell and Metal Gear Solid have a big competition to see which one is better. Also, Sam and Snake are both spies, and can stay hidden very well. Ending Gameplay Sam fights as he was an assasin, but also uses firearms. Movelist center (Square Moves) *'SC Knife' - - Sam does a Knife Combo. *'Taser' - or + - Sam dashes forwards, hitting the opponent with a Taser. *'Stun Grenade' - + - Sam throws a stun grenade, stunning everyone in the explosion. *'Forward Roll' - + - Sam rolls foward, tripping the opponent. *'Jump Kick' - (Air) - Sam does a Jump Kick. *'Aerial Taser' - or + (Air) *'Aerial Stun Grenade' - + (Air) *'Knee Drop' - Down (Air) - Sam falls while doing a knee drop, dragging the opponent with him. center (Triangle Moves) *'Handgun' - - Fires his handgun. *'M-160 Assault Rifle' - or + - Sam fires an assault rifle. *'12-gauge Shotgun' - + - Fires his Shotgun. *'Skorpion' - + - Sam shoots a Submachine Gun Forwards. *'Aerial Handgun' - (Air) *'Aerial M-160 Assault Rifle' - or + (Air) *'Aerial 12-gauge Shotgun' - + (Air) *'Aerial Skorpion' - + (Air) - Fires downwards center (Circle Moves) *'Silent Takedown' - - Dashes forward, grabs the enemy and takes him dowwn. A common move in Splinter Cell. *'Gut Kick' - or + - Sam does a Gut Kick. *'Lethal Grenade' - + - Sam throws a Lethal Grenade. *'Shock Grenade' - + - Sam Throws a Shock Grenade. *'Aerial Silent Takedown' - (Air) *'Aerial Gut Kick' - or + (Air) *'Aerial Lethal Grenade' - + (Air) *'Aerial Shock Grenade' - + (Air) (Throws) *'Takedown' - or - Chuck grabs the opponent's head and kicks it. *'Judo Throw' - - Sam does a Judo Throw. *'DDT' - - Sam does a DDT. (Trigger Moves) *'Item Pick-up' - *'Block' - *'Evade' - + or (Super Moves) *'Grenade Launcher' - (Level 1): Sam shoots three grenades with his Grenade Launcher, killing everyone in contact. *'Helicopter Bomb' - (Level 2): An helicopter comes and shoots three bombs in the stage abd departs. All the opponents who touch a bomb or get caught in the explosion will die. *'Lights Out' - (Level 3): A brief cutscene shows the stage getting dark and Sam puts night vision glasses. After it, the screen becomes nigh vision like. The opponents can see themselves normally and something light that is Sam Fisher. He can kill in one hit (Inpired by GameNerd's Gabe moveset). Intros and Outros Introduction Sam comes from a helicopter. Winning Screen Puts his guns away and does a pose. Losing Screen He falls down, defeated. Costumes Spy Sam The default appearance of Sam. He appears like in Splinter Cell: Conviction. Navy SEAL Sam Unlocked at Level 10, him as he appears as a SEAL soldier. Home Sam Sam's appearance on how he appears taking care of his daughter, Sarah, Part of the Pre-order costumes. Minion Anna Grímsdóttir *She can be unlocked by reaching Rank 8 With Sam Fisher. Category:Blog posts